The Houshi's Realization
by turtlequeen2
Summary: This is a short little oneshot with much FLUFF from Sango and Miroku. It is in Miroku's POV. He thinks about his predicament when Sango breaks him out of his thoughts. What confessions will arise? And what is he about to do! Read and Find out! MirSan FLUF


**Disclaimer: **

Turtlequeen2: I'm back with more people! I decided to make a Miroku/Sango pairing OneShot since I've never tried it before. Hope it turns out good! This goes out to fellow writer and friend, vbollman! I hope you enjoy.

Miroku: My beautiful Sango will be in this with only me?

Turtlequeen2: Yep!

Miroku: Ah, how I longed for this moment! -gropes blushing Sango-

Sango: Pervert! -SMACK-

Turtlequeen2: -sigh- I don't own Sango, Miroku or any other character from Inuyasha for that matter. All property belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. This is rather short. WARNING: MUCH FLUFF!

-------------------------------------------------------

**The Houshi's Realization**

**Miroku's POV**

It is hard, being a monk. So much beautiful woman asking for your services, so little time to fulfill them all. However, there is one woman I would do anything for at any time: Sango.

When I first set eyes on her, I found her to be the most stunning woman alive. Buddha had blessed me with an angel. The only thing holding me back from showing my true intentions is this Kazaana.

I despise Naraku for this curse he put upon me. I won't have a chance at a normal life until he is dead. If I were to fail, my Kazaana will consume me. How many times I thought I was prepared for death, came back as fear, when I became face to face with it.

This is the reason for my lechery. I need a woman to bear me a son to continue on my family line. If I were to die, they can continue my legacy and hopefully defeat him where I have failed.

My friends know this, but still get annoyed by my "flaws." The one woman I want to bear all of my children is Sango. I know I care for her, but I have to push her away. I don't want her to loose someone else she loves. She has suffered enough through Naraku's treachery. In my current position, I cannot guarantee my life to her.

I was pondering on these and many other things during my meditation. I was in the field by the Bone Eater's Well. Our group was taking a break from fighting after Naraku's disappearance. I was broken away from my thoughts when I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw my angel, Sango. She was as beautiful as ever or perhaps even more so.

"Mind if I join you," she asks.

"Of course not Lady Sango. I enjoy your presence very much," I say smiling. It was the truth. Her only response was blushing lightly and sitting down beside me. One reason I grope her so often is because I love when she blushes. It's worth every smack I get.

"Houshi-sama, what are you thinking about," she questions.

"A lot of things. About Naraku, my Kazaana, and you." I smile when crimson stains her checks once again.

"M…me," she squeaks out.

"Yes, for example, no matter how many things you had to go through, you still remain beautiful. I still think you are the most beautiful woman I ever saw."

"H…Houshi-sama," she stammers. She suddenly took on a look of concentration, as if debating if I said that to every other woman or not.

"You are the only woman I ever said that to. You are special to me Sango," I explain, putting my hand over hers. She looks away, as if hiding her feelings from me, but does not take her hand out from under mine.

I sigh. "My Kazaana is the only thing holding me back," I say sadly.

"From what," she asks, looking at me in confusion.

"From loving you," I confess. I see tears weld up in her eyes. Hopefully it was of happiness.

"Y…you love me?"

"You make it too hard not to. I love everything about you, Sango. No other woman makes me feel the way you do."

She smiles through her tears. "I love you too Miroku." My eyes open wide. She loves me! I try to keep the shock off of my face, but I fail miserably. As much as I loved that news, now it would be even harder on her if I were to die. I was also happy that she finally said my name.

"You said my name," I say in astonishment. She smiles again, but puts on a more serious expression.

"I know you can die by the Kazaana, but we'll kill Naraku by then. I'm willing to risk anything to be with you." This also surprised me. I had not expected her to say this. I suddenly have the urge to do the unthinkable.

I take her into my arms and push my face closer to hers. She does not pull away, but instead comes closer. My mouth covers her in a desperate, hungry kiss. She puts her arms around me and my grip tightens around her waist.

My tongue pleads for entrance and she allows it, shyly. I explore the sweet caverns of her mouth. I hear her moan in my mouth. We finally break apart, out of breath. Crimson tinged both of our cheeks. She made me so flustered and I loved it.

We fall back onto the grass and stare into the sky. Larks chirped happily around the trees .

Suddenly my hand had a mind of its own and crept its way onto my favorite area on her. She flushed red in embarrassment and anger and sits up. She smacks me extra hard. I think anyone in the vicinity of the forest and Kaede's village heard it this time.

"YOU HENTAI! You always know how to ruin a good moment!" She stomped away, leaving me caressing her hand mark on my cheek.

It was, as always, worth it.

I love you Sango.

**The End!**

------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I tried hard to keep both of them in character. Please review and I'll be back next time for more romance soon!

Ja ne!


End file.
